


Trevor Belmont/Reader-Didn't get to say goodbye

by Salzfee



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania 白夜の協奏曲 | Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, 悪魔城ドラキュラ Castlevania | Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Sexual Confusion, Young Love, reader is in disguise as a boy, trevor thinks you're a boy, young trevor belmont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salzfee/pseuds/Salzfee
Summary: You have lived in disguise as a boy for sometime. You're clever enough to know you won't last long on your own so you join the Templars so that you can at least have a roof over your head and something to eat at night. The Belmonts have been working with the Templars as they both share the same view that evil should not be allowed to exist in this world.You work with Trevor from time to time as you're both young and still learning how to handle yourselves in a fight. Eventually you start to develop some feelings for him. Though Trevor is completely unaware that you are actually a girl he starts to show that he likes you as well. Though most of the time he's coming off as trying to resist this feeling.Some time passes and it's coming to your attention that something isn't right with the Templars. They bicker more and more with the Belmonts causing tensions to rise. You're also having a harder time hiding your gender so in an attempt to save your self from being found out, least you be killed by the Templars for impersonating a man, you ask Trevor for help.





	Trevor Belmont/Reader-Didn't get to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I wasn't aware that Trevor was like, eight when the Belmonts were attacked by the church. So for the sake of that I'll say he's aged up here to about nineteen or so. Also there's a part in the story that I wasn't sure which direction to go so it's broken up in an A and B scene. Sorry it's not written in second person. I'm working on it.  
> Also the male name the reader goes by is Ivan.

"Please Trevor, please just consider it?" She keeps her voice as even as possible but there is an obvious strain to it. It feels bad to put someone she adores in such a position but Ivan has to make sure she's exhausted all of her options. Watching the young man's face she looks for any small glimmer of hope. It's clear he's thinking very hard about her request having any sort of success. "I'm sorry. I don't think…."  
"There's no harm in asking!" She cuts in, her voice rising a bit before she wills it back to it's even and collected tone. "He's your Father, Trevor. The church and the Belmonts might be butting heads but he-he knows we're friends. Surely he might considering taking me in." Y/N has thought about it long and hard and her best chance to escape the church unharmed is ask Trevor Belmont to speak to his Father about allowing her to serve his family. She's proven to be a good 'lad' to Trevor's Father, she's looked out for his son on missions, shown she sides more with the Belmonts than with the church. 

"I could be your partner." She says it hopefully though on the inside Y/N is absolutely desperate to leave the Order. One more burning and she won't be able to contain herself. She'll have to act on what she feels is right and if she does, well….the odds won't be kind to her. She would be seen as a traitor, they will find out that she's been a girl this whole time. That's a death sentence! Not even the boy, she considers her closest friend, knows that she's actually a girl. Trevor Belmont thinks she's just another boy.  
Or does he?

Before everything went so terribly wrong she would tease him. In the way most boys do but it always seemed that Trevor took the playful punches and sarcastic comments differently. He wouldn't defend his honor or try and show her up like most boys did. He'd look away and mutter some come back or get defensive, all while trying to hide the soft pink tinge that would start to creep up into his face. It was clear that he didn't see her as a boy would see another boy in the order of the church. How it came to be like that Y/N doesn't know but there seemed to be a pull from both sides for no reason other than god saw fit to ruin her perfect plans for retiring as a Holy Knight and just surviving in the world as a man.  
She put the feelings aside and for the most part Trevor did too but once in awhile something innocent would happen. Nothing noticeable to some but just the brush of a hand or getting just a bit too close during some harmless sparring. However no matter how small it was it would blur the world around her and for a few seconds it was just her and the noble Belmont boy.  
It was only recently did those feelings start to intensify. Maybe using them now was immoral and selfish but if Trevor had seen the things she has, gone through what she has maybe one day he'll forgive her. 

Trevor seems a bit uncertain about her last remark. This whole conversation has made him a bit uncomfortable as he keeps looking down at his boots. Y/N sweeps her halberd back and forth as she waits for his reply. When Trevor does answer he only says that he'll try and that's the best he can do. Even though she's confident that he will indeed try to ask his Father about her request it's just that 'he will try to ask'. Right now she needs to be confident that he 'will' ask because if he doesn't ask or even if he does and his Father denies the request it will mean that she only has one chance left. It's not one she wishes to do but it will be the only option left at that point.

It makes her feel entirely helpless to the situation she's gotten herself into. So when Trevor turns on his heels to leave she finds herself hooking the back of his collar with the halberd claw. She's done this so many times, just a playful gag. She's never used it to stop him from leaving or to physically pull him to her. Right now she just knows she's scared and doesn't want him to leave. "Don't go…" Her voice is so soft that she can hardly hear it herself. Despite everything she pulls a startled Trevor to her, sweeping the staff of the halberd around and placing it across his lower back , effectively locking him in place. He's absolutely pressed against her or at least she's made it so his lower half is. It's certainly selfish and risky to do this to him but she knows he's been struggling with how he feels when it comes to her. He sees her as a boy which is most likely the thing that is confusing him so much. She can't tell him that she's really just masquerading as a man but maybe she can get him to accept his feelings for her. If she can get that far then the chances of him being more determined and asking his Father are better and right now she needs her chances to be better. 

Poor Trevor looks so flustered by the move, he puts a hand on her shoulder to push her away but it's really half hearted. He's probably thinking that they'll be seen. Even though the cobble stone hallway is dark it's possible they could still be spotted as they are not too close to the actual wall of the church. Trevor pushes her against the wall suddenly, maybe to get away from her or maybe not. It doesn't matter because she takes him to the wall with as she refuses to undo her hold on him. His forearms come up by her head as if to brace himself. The pose makes him look so much more taller and imposing. In a way they have both effectively trapped one another. It seems a few long moments that they stay like that, pressed so firmly against one another. Trevor just can't seem to spit out what ever type of sentence his brain is still struggling to form so she speaks instead. 

"Are you going to save me, Belmont?" Y/N isn't sure those are the right words but even with her heavy armor on she can feel how much the question rattles Trevor. She can feel the shudder go through his entire frame again when he finally looks her straight in the eyes. Y/N finds that he doesn't need to say anything to her in that moment, everything sad and wonderful is in his eyes. They seem to melt and shake but have a fire that promises so many things just to her, promises that can't be kept but would be so sweet if they could be. It makes her knuckles go white on the halberd, she might even bruise his back but she can't look away. His hands ball up into fists by her head and Y/N finds catching her breath to be harder as she continues to look at Trevor. So many unspoken things are passing between them, it feels overwhelming. He leans forward, a movement that seems to be against his will. Like he is still fighting with himself, even though seconds ago his eyes seemed to say that they accepted everything he has ever felt for her. Though she moves her head to accept the silent invitation she never feels his lips on hers, only the intermingling of their ragged breaths. It's truly torture. Y/N feels herself reflexively press the staff of the halberd across his back more and Trevor breaths out a shaky gasp. The sound is soft followed by two small 'ah~'s. It's so sudden that it hardly seems real but what may seem like a small and blissful fantasy to her is a startling reality to Trevor. She feels him press his head against the wall beside her own, the tip of his nose touching her ear. His breathing sending hot waves down her neck. He's so close but then he's sharply pulling away from her, breaking her hold on him, as he quickly steps away. His body seems to betray him as even from the distance he's put between them she can see that he is trembling as he bites his bottom lip as if to silence himself. He looks so shocked and confused that Y/N panics, thinking that she's certainly scared him and that there's no way he'll speak to his Father now on her behalf. 

It might have been just for a few seconds that Trevor Belmont stands there in the hall way hunched over with his hands on his knees, just trying to put himself back in order but it feels like forever. She wants to say something but feels like anything she says it will be wrong. Even though moments ago everything felt so right. "Trevor…." He holds up a hand, his breathing still uneven but it's enough for her to shut her mouth. It feels terrible as she silently watches him stand up straight and walk down the hall without so much as another word to her. It hurts so much to see his back turned on her.

The next day seems to come all too quickly, like everyday she is up and dressed in her gear before the sun even considers blessing the word with it's light. The court yard is empty but in a few hours it will be filled with other Holy Knights. It will be another day of practicing, a training day. Even though she swings the Halberd from side to side and goes through all the right motions TY/N's mind is still lingering on yesterday. Just that one moment, when his eyes locked with hers. That look he gave her, it had meant everything. However that all seemed so out of reach to her. She'll have to go through with her other plan now. It will be painful but more than that it will end up with her hurting Trevor. It makes her sick but it's either this plan of her's or she'll end up being burned alive. Well that's the worst outcome, the second would be being beheaded as a traitor to the church and it's Holy Order….well death is the worst outcome no matter what honestly. 

The hours pass by slowly and when she hears some foot fall behind her she assumes it's another knight until she hears the person call her name. She turns to see it's Trevor Belmont, though she's elated to see him the memory of last time still lingers so she holds herself in check. "I asked my Father about your request." For a moment Y/N feels a spark of hope, she can get away from the Order, she won't have to hurt him but that's all taken away by his next words. "He says he can't. There's too much friction between the church and the family right now. Bringing you in to serve under the Belmonts….My Father said it would cause more tension." Though she tries to hide how chest fallen she is Trevor seems to see right through her mask. "You're a Holy Knight, Ivan. The church values all it's knights, they would be unwilling to just let you go." It's a sad but true fact, one that has led her to conclude that this final plan is the only option she has. She could just run away but they'd find her and bring her back. They could find out she's a woman at any given time and she can no longer bear the things the Holy Knights deem acceptable in God's eyes. Y/N has considered all her options and the only way out is to disgrace herself. That way if she leaves at least the church won't be so keen to drag her back, oh they might kill her if they catch her again but this is the best option she has. 

"I know they won't let me go." She says it more to herself than to Trevor even as she slowly walks over to the archway he's standing under. He seems less nervous about her being so close to him but she isn't paying attention to that anymore. Instead she looks up at him, "It's alright. I know you tried and I'm sorry."  
"You don't….have to be sorry."  
"No, I do. I'm sorry for everything Trevor and I'm very sorry for what I have to do." A few more moments and the first early risers will be entering the yard, she has to do this now. 

(Version A)  
Trevor looks like he wants to say he doesn't understand but she cuts him off with a very gentle peck on the lips. "Just say I tried to seduce you." His eyes are already wide from her sudden peck but Trevor seems to get the emotion across that he's very confused about two things now, that kiss and what she's talking about. "The Holy Knights think they're fighting monsters, they still have faith in the Belmonts. No matter what happens they'll see you as innocent in this. Just remember, it's my fault and I tried to seduce you." She speaks in a hurried tone, already she can hear creak from the floor above them from someone walking over head.  
"Ivan, I don't understand what you-"  
"You don't need to understand!" She grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him down kissing him hard because this is the last meaningful thing she'll end up doing if her plan doesn't work. Trevor breaks from her grip only to catch the hammer end of the halberd swinging into his chest. 

(Version B)  
Trevor looks like he wants to say he doesn't understand but she cuts him off, "Just say I tried to seduce you." Trevor looks a bit shocked at the sudden statement but also confused as to what she's trying to get at. "The Holy Knights think they're fighting monsters, they still have faith in the Belmonts. No matter what happens they'll see you as innocent in this. Just remember, it's my fault and I tried to seduce you." She speaks in a hurried tone, already she can hear creak from the floor above them from someone walking over head.  
"Ivan, I don't understand what you-"  
"You don't need to understand!" She grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him back. Trevor doesn't have any time to react before he catches the hammer end of the halberd swinging into his chest. 

The blow knocks him into the center of the court yard, she honestly didn't mean to hit him so hard but this has to look real. There is no time to pause or have second thoughts now. She leaps into the court yard bringing the pike end down and just barely missing the brown haired Belmont. As he rolls away and jumps up his hand is already on his bullwhip but deep down Y/N knows he's not going to attack her. Even when she sees him wince in pain she knows he'll only use his weapon to disarm her. Hesitating for a moment she glances up to the openings around the court yard, open walk ways for patrolling or for viewing the court yard. Sadly she finds them to be empty at the moment. Giving the halberd a sweep across the ground she kicks up sparks against the cobble stone. "Fight back, Belmont!" She yells it not at Trevor but all around her because she needs someone to come in and see this and stop her. 

There's a hiss of Trevor's whip through the air as it connects with her halberd. He just wants to disarm her and sadly enough he doesn't know what is going on. The only thing that she's told him is that if they ask about what happened is to say that she tried to seduce him. The whip wraps around her weapon and Trevor gives it a tug but she holds fast. Because he doesn't fully understand why this is happening Trevor's grip isn't so sure so it's easy to get the halberd out of the whips snag. Closing the distant between them she gets close enough to knock Trevor on his back again, striking by the left side of his head and then the right. These attacks Trevor easily dodges and there's a spark of realization that she isn't meaning to actually follow through on any of her normally deadly strikes. There's some commotion above her and she sees a few knights looking down at her. However she figures they think this is more of a sparing match than anything which mean one thing, she's actually going to have to hurt Trevor.  
She suddenly presses the heel of her boot down on his side, Trevor winces but doesn't cry out even though she can feel the crunch of a rib cracking. It's obvious that Trevor doesn't understand why she's doing this and also that he doesn't want her to get into trouble. Sadly that's what she needs, to get into trouble. Or maybe he knows what she wants but doesn't want her to follow through with it? After all they'll never see each other again after this, that much is certain, with or without the falling out of the Church and the Belmonts.  
She's going to have to make this so much worse if it's going to work and it pains her greatly but she has to do this to live. It all seems so selfish and hateful. Even when Trevor flips her she doesn't hesitate to slug him across the face and kick him away from her. Raising the halberd at the same time 

Trevor raises his whip she can already tell at a glance that more people have gathered. There are a few whispers that she catches, "Ivan's really going at the Belmont."  
"Won't it be bad if he makes him bleed too much?"  
"Are they sparring or…?"  
"Doesn't look too friendly to me."

Mentally she curses them for being so slow to act but it's not entirely their fault. Bleeding while sparring happens and the Holy Knights and the Belmonts are fighters, a few cuts and a broken bone or two aren't a cause for concern. Another hiss of the whip and she moves in the way so that the popper catches her face, it stings badly but this has to be done. Raising the halberd she aims right at him, the throw is enough to shatter the pillar when Trevor darts out of the way. That causes a stir in the crowd. "Come on, Belmont! Can't you just accept me? I thought you liked me?" There's ten knights watching that's enough to jump in and stop this. She doesn't want to hurt her friend anymore. Moving around Trevor she dodges some whip strikes, rolling to pick up her weapon again before darting at Trevor again. Y/N hooks him around his tunic just like she did so many times as a playful jest only this time she follows through and slams him to the ground. There's a knight shouting at her to stop and she can here someone or maybe a few others coming down into the court yard. Good, this will be over soon. 

Thank goodness that the Belmont's are a tough bunch but even so when Trevor get's up he's bleeding. She grabs him by his collar and he stiffens to her touch. She intends to kiss him in front of everyone because that's such a sin to these people that it's sure to get her the extra disgrace she needs to escape this place. She pressed her lips to Trevor's. There's mute horror on his face for a second and then the most unexpected thing is that she feels him start returning the kiss. 'No, no, no! You idiot!' She thinks when she just wants to melt along with him, even though it's a rough kiss and she can taste hints of iron in his mouth with her tongue. Her brain swirls for a second because Trevor absolutely can not be seen as wanting any of this, so she punches him hard in the side on that cracked rib again. She tries to make the movement like he's pushing her away in fact she's forcefully puppeteering him in a way to make it look like he's struggling to get away from her. 

As odd as it sounds, the sudden pain of someone grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her away from the Belmont gives her a lot of relief. "What in God's name do you think you are doing, Ivan?" An older knight bellows at her before striking her in the face. It knocks her to her knees and she feels iron in her mouth. "What? I can't kiss a boy?" She laughs spitting blood and saliva at the Knight's feet. He looks disgusted with her, good. "I thought we were having fun, Trevor." She calls to him but he's blocked out by a cluster of other knights.  
"Do not speak to him!" She's grabbed by the scruff and feels herself being pulls away. She puts up a bit of a fight but stops mid way, allowing herself to be dragged along until she feels herself being tossed. Landing in a cell, the stocks their called and this is exactly where she wanted to end up. "Whatever has gotten into you, you will fight it. We need every Knight for the fight against the unholy. Pray for redemption from this, redeem yourself! Until you do you will not leave this place…." There's a lot of talking and yelling but she knowns what they do to disgraceful knights. They'll leave her down here to pray and starve and then the bishop or some priest will come and they'll seek redemption and forgiveness, blah, blah, blah, blah…..  
The knight leaves and Y/N feels that everything has worked out but can not shake the guilt. She didn't think it would be this bad. She knows she hurt Trevor deeper than any blade could ever cut him. God can be most cruel. 

It's late when she slips off her armor and sets it up to look as though she has laid down to rest. The bars on the cell window and old, it's easy to break just one off and slip through. It's stupid but she slips back into the court yard, they would have put her halberd back with the others in the armory. Though strangely enough when she moves in that direction she finds her halberd resting against one of the pillars in the court yard. For a moment she wonders if maybe Trevor picked it up and left it there? There's no time to wonder as she grabs it and runs off into the night.


End file.
